


Please, human, reset

by Najti



Series: Life's full of Colors [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Alternate Universe - Soul Blasters, Angst, Chara Is Dead, Child Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Final Battle, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Sans, Hope, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Monster Dust (Undertale), No More Resets (Undertale), Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bad ending?, genocide hope, or a good one?, reset, soul blasters, soul blasters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Hope actually had a happy childhood? What would actually happen if the Doctor never showed up to kill her?</p><p>What would happen if this timeline turned out to be a genocide one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, human, reset

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it yesterday. I regret it. But I'll post it anyway.  
> If you have any questions - comment or ask me on my tumblr. I'll answer all the questions.  
>  **najti-writer.tumblr.com**
> 
> Enjoy the feels!

"Shhhh... Shhhh… It’s okay…”

 

“B-But… But…!”

 

“Everything will be fine…”

 

He hated lies. But he had no choice. What was he supposed to do?

 

“D-Dad… Who were they…?”

 

“A human, sugar…”

 

“W-Whyyyyyyy…”

 

“Shhhhh… Shhhhh… It’s okay… I’m here…”

 

They were in the Great Hall which lead to the castle. Hope hadn’t stopped crying since they left Snowdin. But not without a reason.

 

You would cry too if you saw the one you loved being mercilessly killed.

 

_ Creaking snow, a lot of fog, she was watching. And then the human suddenly rushed at Papyrus. She started screaming for help. _

 

_ Skeleton’s skull fell on the ground, this sound muffled by snow but still echoing in her mind. _

 

_ Then dust, dust, dust,  _ **_dust, dust…_ **

 

“Hope, listen to me.”

 

She looked at him through the tears and slowly wiped them with her sleeve. Sans looked extremely serious. He reached under his jacket and took a torn red scarf out. She looked at it with disbelief.

 

It was Papyrus’ scarf.

 

Sans slowly wrapped it around her neck. It was too long, the end of it was touching the floor. It smelled like death, dust and trees.

 

“Huh…?”

 

“Now, listen.”

 

She noticed his hands were shaking as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

 

“If everything goes right, the timeline will go back to the moment when we were both talking with the old lady.” he said. She looked at him with shock and he smirked at her. But then the eyelights in his eyes disappeared and his grin became a sad and angry grimace.

 

“But if something goes wrong…” he whispered, his voice full of pain and sadness. “Take this and cross the barrier.” he took something out of a pocket of his jacket. It looked a little like a jar…

 

But it had a little shiny green heart inside.

 

“As soon as you’ll see the human entering the Throne Room… Take it out and grab it with your bare hand. It will let you cross the barrier.”

 

She slowly nodded and took the jar. Sans looked a little relieved but his expression was still full of sorrow. She wanted to ask him about it but he took her fingerless hand and lead her to the Throne Room. Asgore was here.

 

He looked like his soul was torn in half, tears hiding in the corners of his eyes. But he sent her a warm smile and showed her something standing by a wall, right next to an exit leading to the barrier.

 

It looked a little like an armchair covered by a large old piece of clothing. But then the sheet disappeared and Hope stopped. She was staring at a golden throne with purple pillows until Asgore gently pushed her forward.

 

“Wait here.” he said. She climbed on the throne and sat down there. She put the vessel with the human soul on her lap and stared at it. It was shining brightly and vibrating slightly.

 

Her dad had already left the room.

 

_ They found the true lab where the rest of the monsters had been hiding. _

 

_ “There are no survivors. Even Asgore is terrified. But there’s a slight chance that the human would reset and they all will be alive again. But they have to loose all the determination they have. _

 

_ They are the one who have to reset. And Sans is the only one who can make them do it.” _

  
  
  


**It’s a beautiful day outside…**

 

**Flowers are blooming…**

 

**Birds are singing…**

 

**On days like these…**

 

**Kids like you…**

 

**S h o u l d   b e   b u r n i n g   i n   H E L L !**

 

* * *

 

She didn’t notice the timeline going back a few minutes. She was sitting on the old throne and waiting for her dad to come back and say that everyone are okay again, that  _ the dust she had seen wasn’t real _ .

 

She wanted her dad to be okay. And she wanted to see Papyrus again.

 

She was trying to ignore the  _ strong smell of dust and death and pain and dread… _

 

She had to check if her dad was okay.

 

Leaving the vessel, she slowly got up from the chair and approached the entrance leading to the Hall. Asgore was so nervous he was talking to flowers. She ignored him and peeked outside.

 

She saw her dad running and dodging human’s attacks. They were swift and agile and had a knife in their hand.

 

They were covered by dust.

 

But then human’s soul turned blue and they flew across the room and hit a wall. They started coughing up their blood as soon as they landed on the floor but smirked and quickly got up. Their purple sweater was soaking in blood and was torn in some places but they still had some HP left.

 

Sans looked tired, beads of sweat forming on their skull. Hope was watching as the human rushed at him and he barely dodged. Hope shivered when her dad suddenly summoned a row of bones but the human dodged them with ease. They burst out with wicked laughter and rushed at her father again. His moves were much slower, he couldn’t avoid this attack and Hope knew it.

 

“No!”

 

She quickly shifted into a blaster beast and ran to the human. Save her dad… She couldn’t see the world without him!

 

The human looked at them with surprise and raised their hand without a knife to protect their head. Hope leaped over them and tried to shoot a beam. Nothing. The human focused on her and she was happy. She looked at her dad who stared at her in shock. She smiled at him and tried to shoot a beam again. She felt the familiar warmth in her mouth quickly turning into an uncomfortable heat.

 

But then she was suddenly covered in blue magic and pulled to Sans. He quickly grabbed her and put her on the floor right next to him.

 

She shot.

 

The beam was small and lasted only a second but it hit the human. They screeched in pain when the energy scratched their skin on their arm. They looked at Hope with fury causing her to shift back, make a few steps back in fear and hide behind her dad. They looked at Sans who had already summoned his bones and was about to attack her.

 

They hurled their knife at him but he dodged and finished them.

 

Their body froze as soon as their HP reached zero. Their dead eyes stared at their soul.

 

It was pure red at first but then a pink crack appeared. Then another one. Sans stared at it while waiting for a reset. But it didn’t happen. Instead the cracked heart shattered into thousand pieces which fell on the ground like shards of rubies.

 

A slight smile crept on Sans’ face. They made it! The human was dead! They didn’t reset but it would probably happen soon. They were finally dead!

 

“Hope! It’s over! It’s finally-!”

 

Sans turned around to look at the little skeleton with a grin but his happiness was replaced with dread as soon as he saw her.

 

She smiled at him genuinely but their smile faded when she made a step and tripped. He quickly caught her and picked the little skeleton up.

 

There was a Real Knife protruding from her chest.

 

“No…”

 

This couldn’t be real.

 

“No!”

 

The human’s dead! Where’s the reset?!

 

“No, no, no, no, nononononononono NO!”

 

He screamed as the tears began to fall down his cheekbones. Human was dead. Reset. That was the only thing Sans was thinking about. Reset. Just reset, human! Bring Hope back!

 

A little dust fell on the floor. Sans looked at Hope and noticed that her left hand had already turned to dust.

 

She was dying.

 

“No…” he clenched his teeth and ran to the Throne Room. There was only one thing he could do now. He ran past Asgore who was staring at him with disbelief. The skeleton grabbed the vessel lying on the old and dusty chair.

 

Work, work, work…

 

He slowly opened the vessel and put the soul on Hope’s chest, right next to the wound. Now her slowly dying soul should absorb it and she will be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine,  _ she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine, she’ll _ be  **ALIVE** !

 

Nothing happened.

 

The soul was still levitating a little above her chest.

 

“Sans…”

 

The skeleton ignored Asgore and ran to the barrier. He had promised her, he had promised! She couldn’t just die like that and the world couldn’t forget about her!

 

A little more dust fell on the ground.

 

There it was. The barrier. He had to do this, he just had to!

 

Why was it happening?! He was the one who should have taken the blow, why had he dodged?!

 

But if he hadn’t dodged, Hope would have been the one in pain. He couldn’t imagine his little sugarcube, his little marshmallow crying with his dust in front of her.

 

Maybe her death was better than leaving her alone with Asgore in this empty world…?

 

He saw the light coming from the next room. The Barrier. He grabbed the soul. He waited for the energy to fill him, for his soul to merge with the human soul so he could turn into a god and cross the barrier!

 

Nothing happened.

 

But he didn’t stop running. He rushed at the barrier with only one memory echoing in his mind…

  
  
  


“ _ Dad? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, sugar? _ ”

 

“ _ Will we ever escape? From the underground? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, we will. One day we will. _ ”

 

“ _ I want to see the flowers… Those from the book you read me a long time ago.” _

 

“ _ Don’tcha remember? I promised you. You’ll see them one day! _ ”

 

“ _ I love you, dad… _ ”

 

“ _ I love you too, Hope… _ ”

  
  
  


He heard a sound of cloth being torn but he didn’t care about it. The light coming from the barrier was so strong he had to close his eyes. His skull changed its shape into a blaster beast’s skull and his fingers turned into claws. But he didn’t care. He had a long bony tail and a pair of wings with the left one covered in blue flames. Multicolored fire was raging in his left eye socket.

 

But he didn’t care.

 

He rushed at the barrier.

 

In one second he just ran with Asgore’s voice calling his name.

 

In the next one he felt a cool gust of wind on his bones.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the surface. The sun was high on the sky and Sans was staring at the village not so far from the exit from the mountain.

 

He turned around. The barrier was still there.

 

But he didn’t think about it. He quickly looked around again and noticed a field full of flowers next to the village. It looked just like in the book he had once read to Hope. He quickly ran there. He felt the body in his arms becoming more and more fragile with every second passing.

 

He spread his wings and flew to the field. Why did he have wings? He didn’t care.

 

He landed among the flowers and sat down with Hope in his arms. This little child, so full of life not even a day ago… And now cold and dead, slowly turning to dust.

 

He hugged the body and shivered when he heard her bones breaking under his touch. It didn’t matter anymore. She was dead.

 

The dust was slipping through his fingers on the flowers painting their colorful petals silver. He didn’t even notice when his body was back in its normal shape. He didn’t care. She was dead.

 

He hugged her tightly and cried. It was like a bad dream and he wanted to wake up, no, to  _ be woken up _ by his little worried sugarcube. He wanted her to ask him what’s wrong, he wanted to hug her and feel her warmth…

 

His tears were mixing with her dust and falling on the flowers as silver drops. A cold gust of wind went by and scattered the dust on the field.

 

Her skull. That’s what was left from Hope.

 

He pressed his teeth against her forehead and closed his eyes. He felt the dust slipping between his fingers until the only things he was holding were Papyrus’ red scarf, Hope’s pink ribbon and a little dust.

 

Come on, Hope, please…

 

Wake up…

 

A nightmare…

 

He stared at the flowers on the field, now silver and full of sorrow. He felt nothing. His soul was numb and cold.

 

He had nothing else to fight for.

 

He was alone.

 

He looked at the dust he was golding and slowly stood up. Then he looked at the remains of his Hope for the last time and threw them to the wind. A cold gust took it and scattered on the flowers.

 

She was with the flowers now.

 

At least she was happy.

 

Sudden exhaustion took over his body causing him to fall. He didn’t even try to stand. He fell on his left side and grinned slightly when a few poppies tickled him. They looked like in the book. Frail and pretty...

 

He was so tired...

 

The last thing he saw were three blinding white figures heading to him.

 

Two tall and one short.


End file.
